A Day In The Life Of The McCoys
by 76's Babii
Summary: Okay one of my friends said I should write a fic about the McCoys life. So I did.I'm working on a sequal to Chrissy Curtis and this story and doing school. REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Ty threw Ice water over on my sleeping form and I leapt from the bed.  
  
"GET OUT!" I yelled.  
  
"You should've seen your face!" Ty turned around and ran into the toned chest of our older brother Race.  
  
Ty slid along the wall and ran down the hall.  
  
I laughed. "Nice job Race."  
  
"Uh huh." Race smirked and stepped outta the way as my brother Walker and Colt came running down the hall with our brother Jacob running after them.  
  
"Give it back!" Jacob yelled and ran down the stairs.  
  
Race rolled his eyes and followed.  
  
I put on my jeans and my shirt grabbed my jacket and walked down the stairs dodging a Captain America action figure.  
  
"Give It Back Walker!" Jacob yelled and dove over the couch at him.  
  
"Not gonna happen Kiddo!" Walker yelled and jumped over the banister and darted up the stairs, picking up the action figure on the way.  
  
I grabbed a piece of toast and picked up my brother Missouri's glass of Coke.  
  
"Just help yourself." He said shaking his head.  
  
"That's what she's doing ain't it?" Montana said sarcastically.  
  
Missouri threw a spoonful of grits at him and missed hitting our older sister Ashley.  
  
"Ohmigod! You just ruined the shirt that Soda gave me for my birthday!" She screamed.  
  
"What a tragedy." Me and Montana said at the same time which got us laughing.  
  
Ashley burst into tears and ran back upstairs.  
  
Race appeared in the dining room doorway. "What'd you three do?"  
  
"Nothing." We replied in unison and broke into laughter as Race left.  
  
I grabbed my backpack and threw Montana his. "Let's go pretty boy."  
  
"Pretty boy?" He asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Don't do that your face will stick like that." I replied opening his Trans Am door.  
  
"You should know yours stuck like that." He said and I shoved him against the door, but he was too busy laughing to notice.  
  
"Shut up." I said looking out the window at the passing cars and houses.  
  
"I promised Soda last night I'd give his brother a ride." Montana said shoving a Little Texas (A\N I just love Little Texas and they weren't around back then So What.) tape into the tape player.  
  
Montana pulled over to the curb and got out to let Soda's little brother , Ponyboy was his name I think, and his friend get into the back.  
  
"Nice car Montana." Ponyboy said rubbing his fingers over the black leather seats.  
  
"It's Races." Montana replied  
  
I shot forward as his finger brushed my neck.  
  
"Don't ever fucking touch me freak." I growled at him and he sunk back into the seat wide eyed.  
  
Montana burst out laughing as we pulled into the school parking lot,  
  
"Touchy." Montana smirked after Ponyboy and his friend got out.  
  
"Shut up." I said and grabbed my backpack. "See ya at lunch idiot."  
  
"Yeah Lunch." Montana replied not looking up from his History notes.  
  
I leaned on the hood and waited for Mississippi, Dakota, Missouri, Ty, Walker, Colt, Colorado, Bleu, and Lafayette to arrive.  
  
Hands picked me up and set me on the shoulders of Dakota.  
  
"Alright wise guy put me down." I said grabbing for my backpack that had somehow found its way into Ty's hands.  
  
"Where the hell did you get 70 bucks?" Ty asked counting the money from my backpack.  
  
"Give my money thief!" I yelled and jumped down from Dakota's shoulders. And shoving Ty back onto the hood of the Trans Am.  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks a I heard the sound of denting metal.  
  
I looked at Ty, then at Montana who had turned ghostly pale.  
  
"Race is gonna kill you." I told Ty who was running his hand over the dented hood.  
  
"Me?" Ty asked incredulously.  
  
"You pushed him August. All us saw it." Mississippi smirked and his face fell as the second bell rang, yelled "Damnit!" and took off running.  
  
The rest of us walked slower and Colorado and I walked into Math.  
  
"Mr. McCoy. Miss McCoy." Mr. McNulty said nodding to us.  
  
He reviewed the things we'd been over for the week and some one knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." Mr. McNulty said as our brother Tiny stepped through the door in his police uniform.  
  
All eyes turned to me and Colorado.  
  
"What's going on?" I whispered to Colorado.  
  
Colorado shrugged.  
  
"August, Colorado can you come here for a minute?" Mr. McNulty asked.  
  
"What's wrong Tiny?" I asked Tiny.  
  
"Something happened Little Texas." (A\N That's my nickname hehe) Tiny answered and lead us out of the classroom.  
  
"Dad crashed his car last night." Tiny said reading both of our expressions.  
  
"What?" I asked stupidly.  
  
"Monica called This morning." Tiny said as our Step-Dad came down the hall.  
  
Our Step-Dad didn't live with us anymore since mom died but we still called him dad. We saw him a lot more than we saw our real dad, since our Step Dad was the Chief of Police and Tiny was one of the best deputies in the state of Oklahoma.  
  
"Hey Little Texas." My Step-dad said pulling me into a hug.  
  
"Hey Daddy." I replied.  
  
Steve's POV  
  
I stared at the ceiling as Mr. McNulty said something about Algebra or something like that.  
  
Somebody knocked on the door and I thought it was gonna come off its hinges.  
  
"Come in." Mr. McNulty said as a guy twice Darry's size came through the door, that everybody called Tiny.  
  
I turned around and looked at August and Colorado.  
  
August whispered something to Colorado and he shrugged.  
  
"August, Colorado can you come here for a minute?" Mr. McNulty asked.  
  
"What's wrong Tiny?" August asked.  
  
"Something happened Little Texas." Tiny answered and lead them out of the classroom.  
  
"Hey Steve what'd think happened?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I dunno with the McCoy's anything." I replied.  
  
***  
  
August's POV  
  
I looked over at Race who was staring into space.  
  
"They're bringing him back to Tulsa for the funeral." Tiny said taking a sip of his beer.  
  
"Hey Montana when you take Ashley over to the Curtis's take August and the rest.  
  
"But Race." Jacob started and was silenced by a look.  
  
"You're a god damn cheater!" Walker yelled from the dining room.  
  
"I am not!" Colt yelled.  
  
"Bullshit!" Bleu yelled.  
  
"You cheated too!" Ty yelled.  
  
"I did not!" Bleu yelled and threw his drink at Ty.  
  
Ty jumped over the table and shoved Bleu to the floor.  
  
"Ow! Okay! Okay! I cheated!" Bleu yelled as I appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Give Me My Damn Captain American!" Jacob yelled and I turned around to see Walker using the couch to jump over Tiny's head.  
  
Walker threw the doll to Colt who was waiting on the steps.  
  
"SILENCE!" Race yelled and the house fell silent. "Montana. Curtis's Now."  
  
"Hey Race Me, Walker, Missouri, Lafayette, Colorado, Colt, and Dakota are going down to the Dingo."  
  
"Take Jacob." Race said taking the beer Tiny offered him.  
  
"Alright." Ty said opening the door and running out followed by the others.  
  
"Montana you and Mississippi still going to the Curtis's?" Race asked.  
  
"I'm going too." I said putting on my jacket.  
  
Ashley came down the stairs in a short black skirt and a white tank top.  
  
"Lets go." She said sighing and throwing Montana his keys and walking out to the Trans Am.  
  
"Lets go." Mississippi mocked her.  
  
Montana drove to the Curtis's with Ashley complaining about his driving.  
  
As Montana pulled up to the curb Ashley jumped out and ran up the stairs.  
  
"How can she move that fast in that skirt?" Mississippi asked gaping at the door.  
  
Montana and I broke into laughter, walked up the stairs and went inside.  
  
I sat next to Steve and noticed that Soda and Ashley were gone.  
  
"Gee that took long." Montana said sarcastically.  
  
"New record ain't it?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah." Mississippi said laughing along with everyone else.  
  
A knock on the door had everyone silent.  
  
I watched Darry walk to open it and was shocked by who I saw. 


	2. Chapter 2

Darry's POV  
  
"May I help you?" I asked a middle aged, slim, blonde lady.  
  
"Yes I need to speak to Race is he here?" She asked rather rudely, trying to look around me.  
  
"No, hes not." I replied getting ready to shut the door.  
  
"I'd know that piece of trash that little trash drives anywhere! He's here and I know it!" She yelled storming past me into the house.  
  
August's POV  
  
I watched Monica my step mother charge past Darry into the house and search those seated around the living room.  
  
"You." She said flatly, glaring at Montana with all her might.  
  
"Me." Montana replied staring into her dark green eyes blankly.  
  
Monica let out a growl of frustration and smacked Montana across the face.  
  
"Watch you mouth!" She yelled.  
  
"Don't you touch him!" I yelled standing up from my seat on the couch.  
  
"You little trashy whore!" Monica roared backhanding me into Steve's lap.  
  
Steve's POV  
  
I watched the blonde woman backhand August into my lap.  
  
"Hi Steve Long time no see." August said even though a dark purple bruise was forming on her cheek and blood was running down the side of her face from the blonde woman's ring.  
  
I smiled despite myself as she slid off my lap onto the couch beside me.  
  
"You!" The blonde shouted at Mississippi. "Control that criminal brother of yours and that whore you call a sister!"  
  
August made a funny sound in her throat and leaned back against the couch.  
  
Just then Ashley and Soda came down the stairs.  
  
"Oh Mummy!" Ashley exclaimed throwing her arms around the blonde.  
  
I looked around the room at the others, Two-Bit, who was gaping at the pair, Darry, who was holding Montana and Mississippi down, Ponyboy who was looking from August to Montana to Mississippi to the blonde and Johnny who was quietly staring at the floor.  
  
"Mummy my ass." Montana muttered from across the room.  
  
"Shut up." Ashley and the blonde snapped in unison.  
  
"Mummy this is Soda." Ashley said taking Soda's hand in hers.  
  
"Well, he doesn't look as trashy as these criminals here." The blonde replied give Soda a once over.  
  
I saw Montana flip open his switchblade and make a cutting motion in the air. August laughed but Darry grabbed the switchblade from Montana.  
  
"So, Soda dear what grades do make in school?" The blonde asked taking a silk handkerchief from her purse, laying it on the chair and sittin on the handkerchief.  
  
"I'm.I'm a drop out." Soda replied looking down.  
  
"Tisk, Tisk, you shan't do for my Ashley." The blonde said looking over at Ashley who dropped Soda's hand like a hot rock. "Ah Yes Ashley dearest, that is what I wanted to talk to you about after I had talked to that bum of a brother you have."  
  
"What Mummy?" Ashley asked kneeling infront of the blonde.  
  
"I found you a suitable boyfriend. On the West side of Town."  
  
"Who Mummy, Who!" Ashley asked looking up at the blonde.  
  
"His name is Bob Sheldon, he dumped his former girlfriend, Sherri for hanging around the likes of these trash." The blonde answered looking around the house with disgust. "And we are going to meet him now." She said taking Ashley's hand and dragging her out the door to a red mustang.  
  
"Bitch." Mississippi muttered.  
  
"Fucking Bitch." August added.  
  
"God Damn motherfucking bitch." Montana said and looked out the door with contempt.  
  
"Alright who was that?" Two-Bit asked looking at Montana and Mississippi.  
  
"Our wonderful Step mother, name Monica." Mississippi answered his voice laced with sarcasm.  
  
"Queen of Social land." Montana replied his voice dripping sarcasm and anger.  
  
"We gotta warn Race." August said jumping up and heading for the door. Montana and Mississippi followed.  
  
August's POV  
  
"How much you wanna bet she's gonna try to take Jacob from us?" Mississippi asked from the passengers seat.  
  
"20 bucks." Montana said and shifted into first.  
  
"Hey Mon, buddy, easy!" Mississippi yelled as Montana weaved in and out of traffic. Montana sent Mississippi a low growl.  
  
Mississippi dropped back into his seat.  
  
'Oh Great hes taking the long way. Through the West Side.' I thought and watched the large houses come into view.  
  
A\N PHEW!!!! Long wait mes know Had lotta writers block yes mes did and I was so hard to think of what to write in this chap so If its bad tell mes I take it offs!!!!  
  
~CW aka Slim~ 


End file.
